


Give Me a Break

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann Gottlieb's been working a little too hard lately... Too bad he can't catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set before the movie, but not long before. I apologize for my awful title and summary-writing skills. I would apologize for this, since it's silly and dumb and one of the first things I wrote for this fandom, but you know what? I've already written tentacle fic that's way more graphic, I'm not going to start being ashamed now, let's be honest.

“Hey Hermy, why don’t you –“

“Stop. Calling me. That.” Gottlieb slammed his papers on his desk. Why could this simpleton not wrap his head around the idea of common decency?

Geiszler was wiping his hands off by the lab’s sink. At least he had the courtesy to clean the monster off of him before he came anywhere near Gottlieb’s desk. And he hadn’t even had to learn the hard way. Hermann watched him run the towel over his arms, absentminded, wondering for a moment where he’d managed to find a designer for his tattoos before turning back to his work.

“Hermann.” Gottlieb flinched as Geiszler’s hand grabbed his wrist. “Take a break.”  
“We don’t have the time,” Gottlieb snapped, pulling his hand back. “You do realize –”

“Ten minutes isn’t going to kill anyone,” Geiszler said, voice surprisingly soft. Gottlieb looked up at his face. “Your hands are getting worse.” He ran his finger along the back of Gottlieb’s hand and wrist, to his forearm. Gottlieb twitched. It felt nice, but that didn’t negate the normal discomfort. “See?”

“You know very well –”Geiszler leaned over the desk and interrupted him with a peck on the lips. Gottlieb stared at him as he pulled away, smiling, feeling heat slowly rising in his face. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding through clenched teeth. “Ten minutes?”

“If it takes that long.” Geiszler winked. Gottlieb thought about the pros and cons of slapping him as he came around the desk. He leaned in and kissed Gottlieb again, catching the older man’s lip between his own. He grabbed the arms of Gottlieb’s chair, his fore-arms barely brushing Gottlieb’s. He pulled back just as Gottlieb was starting to get uncomfortable and pecked his neck before dropping to his knees.

Gottlieb glanced around the room uneasily as Geiszler tugged his sweater up. “Are you sure we should be –”

“Relax.” Geiszler brushed his thumbs over Gottlieb’s stomach as he untucked the man’s shirt. Gottlieb tried to calm himself, but the thought of someone seeing them like this made every sound nerve-wracking. He winced at the jangling of his belt buckle unloosening, seeming to echo in the huge room. He was too tense to sit still. Besides, his leg really was hurting a little worse than usual – though Newton – Geiszler – was giving it good competition for his attention.

He managed to lean back and close his eyes, at least, as Geiszler slid his hand down his stomach and into his pants. “Briefs, classy,” Geiszler said sarcastically. Gottlieb frowned in annoyance, picturing the smarmy look on his face as he pulled Gottlieb’s cock out.

“Shut it.” And strangely enough, the next few moments were mercifully silent as Newton stroked him. His hands were soft, invitingly warm. His tongue was better. Gottlieb clenched the arms of the chair as Newton took him into his mouth.

Everything in the world was just fine for a blessed moment. Then the door opened.

Gottlieb sat bolt upright and grabbed at the chair arms as Pentecost walked in. He looked around wildly, no idea what the hell to do. They were going to get reprimanded, killed, fired, oh hell, why had Newton talked him into this?! Newt, for his part, managed to stay fairly calm, his eyes going wide, but kept going.

“Are you alright, Doctor?” Pentecost asked, concerned. Gottlieb realized he hadn’t noticed at all what was going on behind the desk. He was determined to keep it that way.

“I’m fine, fine,” Gottlieb said, feeling his face flush an even deeper red. “Just – just resting my eyes. Wasn’t ex-expecting –”

“It’s alright.” Gottlieb sighed as Pentecost smiled. “You’ve been working hard on figuring the beasts out.” He glanced around the room. “Is Dr. Geiszler…?”

He couldn’t hear it, but Gottlieb felt Newton nervously giggling as he scrambled for an explanation. It was getting difficult to keep his face straight. “He – he, um… he stepped out for the moment.” Newt was laughing even harder. How could he even do that with –

“I’ll find him later,” Pentecost said. He turned away from Gottlieb and walked a few paces around the room, studying the various equations and kaiju samples. Gottlieb took the opportunity to motion at Newt frantically to stop. Newt grinned and shook his head.

His eyes widened again as Gottlieb started to pull himself up out of the chair. He shoved the man back down. Gottlieb grunted as he fell back into the chair, Newt’s hands pressing hard on his thighs. He tried to stretch his bum leg out in the normally free, now cramped space under his desk, and accidentally kicked Newt. Annoyed, Newt grabbed his balls and gave him a squeeze. He had to stifle a grunt as he looked up to notice Pentecost staring at him. “I – I would get up,” he said, smiling shakily, “decorum and all, y-you know, but I’m afraid my leg is, um, not – not cooperating.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Pentecost nodded, silent for a moment. Gottlieb had half a mind to shove Newt right off him, but that would be a little too noticeable. “Have you made much progress?”

“Unfortunately not,” Gottlieb stated, leaning forward, folding his hands on the desk. Newt sucked him harder, trying to ruin his attempts to be normal, casual – well, casual wasn’t exactly normal for him, he supposed… “It’s been a rather long week, and it’s – well, it’s – it’s complicated.” It was getting very difficult to think. Very hard. “Science – science-y stuff, you see.” He was unsure how Newt was managing to muffle his laughter. He leaned forward farther, wincing, trying to react as little as possible.

“Are you alright?” Pentecost asked, stepping forward.

Gottlieb frantically threw up his hands, trying to keep him from coming any closer. “No – no! Uh yes, I mean – y-yes!”

Pentecost tilted his head, giving him an odd look. “Perhaps you should go take a real break.”

“But – I mean no dis-disrespect but –”

“The two of you have been working very hard on this project. I appreciate that.” Pentecost put his hand on the desk. Gottlieb hoped to God that Newt wouldn’t shake it. “And I’m sure it can’t be easy working with someone as… abrasive as Geiszler.”

“You have no idea,” Gottlieb managed, grinning evilly.

Pentecost frowned. “I didn’t realize your feelings for him were so strong.”

“Yes, well, we all have to work together these days, even when our colleagues are… unsavory.” Gottlieb resisted the urge to kick Newt again as he massaged Gottlieb’s balls. Bastard.

“Certainly true.” Pentecost seemed lost in thought for just a moment, but soon regained his composure. “I know we’re on a tight schedule, but get do yourself some proper rest. No point in killing yourself over this… or someone else over a mistake.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Did Geiszler happen to tell you where he went?”

“No, sir.”

“Well, let him know I’d like to check in when he comes back.”

“Y-yes sir.” He was going to get his revenge on Newt for this, one way or another.

Finally, mercifully, Pentecost walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Waiting a moment to make sure no one would hear, Gottlieb slammed his fist on the desk. “Dammit, Newton, what the hell?” No reply. Gottlieb reached down to grab his head and pull Newt off to face him. He stopped, fingers tangled in Newt’s hair, as he felt his muscles contract. Newt smiled and deep-throated him as he rocked back and forth, last vestiges of control completely gone. He waited until Gottlieb was completely finished, panting, shaking, and slumping over the desk, before he got up and walked back over to the sink. “You planned that, didn’t you?” Gottlieb hissed.

“Nah. Timing wouldn’t have been as perfect.” He looked at his watch. “Twelve minutes. Damn.”

“I hate you,” Gottlieb said as Newt turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face. Gottlieb couldn’t help but notice the little trickles of sweat running down the back of his neck.

“Can’t hear you!”

“I… hate… you.”

“You’re so sweet.” Geiszler rubbed a towel over his face. Gottlieb studied his arms again, somewhat less ashamed this time, as he straightened himself back up. “Don’t worry,” he said, giving his partner a maniacal grin, “I’m sure you’ll get me back.”

He would. Oh, he would.


End file.
